<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Soul song by royalsentinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155350">Harry Potter and the Soul song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsentinus/pseuds/royalsentinus'>royalsentinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calm and cheerful Harry Potter, F/M, Gradual Power up, No Inheritance, No lord potter, Non-helpful goblins, Pragmatic Harry Potter, Self-Insert, The Dark Lord's equal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsentinus/pseuds/royalsentinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul from the ether is pulled and swapped with that of Harry Potter's to create a divergence. It is the whims of the gods that we mortals live in. Was the swap done for benign reasons or for celestial entertainment. Live through the life of wizarding britains most famous child as you wish and see if you can do better than what he did. Do so or die trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self insert fic, this is wish fulfillment, yes but also what a potter fan would do when dropped into the Potterverse. I have read countless SI fics. Most are about creating a harem, absorbing voldemort's memories and kicking Dumbledore's ass politically with a moronic Dumbledore at the helm.<br/>I have endeavored to question everything, think from Dumbledore's perspective and how the series ended and how it could have gone had everyone depended on HP's magical prowess rather than the 3-D chess that Dumbledore played with Voldemort. Here I have tried to add a wrench in the plans of both by dropping an adult with a similar IQ to both Albus and Tom.<br/>Harry was supposed to be one of the magical juggernauts, and he will become one in this AU SI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul-Insert</p><p>Harry Potter was a weird 12-year-old kid, who in 2 years of schooling had faced dangers that fully grown wizards have not. And he had a habit of getting into weird and unbelievable situations.</p><p>But I never expected to be dumped into the body of the Boy-Who-Lived. I was a non-thrill seeking creature of habit, who enjoyed peace and hated confrontation.</p><p>But alas! I was dumped here and I had to only look at myself in the mirror to see the truth staring back at me.</p><p>I was a scrawny kid, with knobby knees and bright green eyes hidden behind spellotaped glasses. When I gazed at the mirror in my bedroom at the Dursley house, I saw a 12-year-old kid instead of the 30-year-old. I had pale skin instead of the warm caramel denoting my sub continental ancestry. I was short and malnourished. I immediately removed my t-shirt and checked for any scars.</p><p>From what I gathered reading the books, the Dursleys were neglectful cunts but not physically abusive. And the same seemed to be true here, as I could not find any scars from a beating or anything. There were minor scrapes from fighting the basilisk and the predominant scars were the ones on my forehead and the one on my arm where the fang had pierced.</p><p>I was locked in the room with Cat flaps and that suited me just fine for the moment. As it allowed me to freak out and panic without being in anyone's presence.</p><p>After my freak out, I cried for a day straight for my lost parents. I mean my parents who were alive and well not Harry's. I would never see them again. I had no idea how I was transported here, who did it? How it happened? And why?</p><p>I needed time to grieve and come to terms with my situation and then I needed to move on. I was not in the body of an unimportant character, nor an OC. I was unwillingly and perilously ensconced within the body of the savior of the British Isles, past and future. I knew the kid was brave, extremely loyal and quick on his feet, but was no Dumbledore. And I couldn't really fault him. He was an average jock with lot of responsibility on his shoulders and a conditioning to always fly under the radar. He was never trained to be Voldemort's equal.</p><p>A lot of speculation on the HP fanfiction forums were how Dumbledore was a meddlesome fool and never trained Harry. But in my perspective, Dumbledore honed Harry's strong points. I knew the first-year obstacle course was to inculcate a sense of bravery and critical thinking in stressful situations. The CoS was not, it was Harry's own saving people thing that moved him to confront Tom Riddle in the CoS.</p><p>Third year onwards, he was allowed to test himself against increasing danger to improve his mettle. He was never going to be the next Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald or Voldemort. He had a very specific set of skills which was honed to a razor-sharp edge which allowed him to defeat Voldemort. Without Dumbledore's manipulations Harry Potter would have died sooner and with no chance of victory. Every move was calculated with several fail safes to protect Harry and to chip away at Voldemort.</p><p>I was not Harry Potter. I did not jump into situations hoping to think on the fly and emerge gloriously victorious on the other side. I was problem solver and a rigorous planner.</p><p>First things first, I have to think of a way to solve my health issues. I need to eat properly and put on some weight. I did not plan to go the summer, surviving on scraps of food served up the Dursleys. I needed proper nutrition and to see if there were any inoculations that were missed.</p><p>First for the food, I thought of doing what Harry did in his third year and send a request out to Ron and Hermione for food. But it was just the 2nd day of vacation and I still had months to go before the start of third year. And I cannot depend on parcels for an entire summer. If my calculations were correct Marge would visit sometime into the future. If I kept the timeline straight, I could leave and have some freedom to roam the wizarding world. In the HP verse we only saw a few shops were described. I wanted to explore and find out more about the wizarding world. Every Potterhead's dream was not about slaying Basilisks or winning the Triwizard tournament or defeating Voldemort, it was always about exploring the wonderful world of Wizarding Britain and its counterparts.</p><p>And I had the perfect opportunity, first the food situation. And I smacked myself, how could I forget about Dobby, I had just freed him and he was probably looking for a job.</p><p>"Dobby" I spoke clearly.</p><p>And with a popping sound, there stood the house elf, who had bravely sacrificed himself to save him and his friends.</p><p>"The great and wonderful Harry Potter sir has called Dobby, what is he needing Dobby for? Dobby can help with anything Great Harry Potter Sir!"</p><p>"Calm down Dobby, how are you enjoying your freedom?"</p><p>Dobby's ears perked up before flattening against his head sadly before saying,</p><p>"I is very happy to leave the bad masters service Great Harry Potter sir, but no one is taking Dobby in because, I is asking for pay!"</p><p>"Do you want to work for me-"And with a great leap, Dobby was hugging me around my waist and speaking rapidly</p><p>"Yes yes yes, The great and wonderful Harry Potter Sir, Dobby would love to work for you"</p><p>"Great, then about your salary, it would be a galleon a month and Sundays will be off"</p><p>Dobby however shook his head and said "1 sickle a month and 1 day off is enough for Dobby"</p><p>We haggled, but I could not change Dobby's mind,</p><p>"Ok Dobby, but we will review your work at the end of every year and we will raise your salary based on your performance."</p><p>"Dobby accepts"</p><p>"So, is there a need to bond Dobby?"</p><p>"Yes, great and wonderful Harry Potter sir, you need to give me clothes this will signify the beginning of our bond."</p><p>Harry rummaged around his wardrobe and found a shirt from his primary school years which was in good condition and gave it to Dobby</p><p>"Take this, and before you agree to the bond, this are some of the rules that you will follow, ok Dobby.</p><p>No punishing yourself without my permission.</p><p>Use your magic to defend yourself in a dangerous situation.</p><p>Call me Harry or Master Harry. "</p><p>Spoke Harry clearly and Dobby nodded.</p><p>"So, what can you do as part of your duties, Dobby?"</p><p>"Dobby can cook, clean, garden and do any household chore Master Harry sir"</p><p>"Can you buy things for me Dobby?"</p><p>"Yes, Master Harry Sir but house elves are not permitted to buy wizarding artifacts for their masters, only wizards can"</p><p>"So, you can't buy trunks, wands and such items, right?</p><p>"Yes Sir, but Dobby can buy meat, flour and other groceries for cooking sir, but where do I cook sir?"</p><p>Harry thought about it and thought about Newt Scamander's trunk.</p><p>"Dobby, are there any trunk shops that sell trunk with huge interiors like rooms inside a trunk"</p><p>"No sir, those kinds of trunks are usually owned by old families or you need to ask for such a trunk to be made Harry Potter Sir."</p><p>"Ok Dobby, first thing tomorrow morning, we will be going to Gringotts and then to a trunk enchanter"</p><p>"Ok Harry Potter Sir" Dobby vigorously nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes to gringotts and gets some important shopping done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Harry woke up feeling optimistic for the first time in his life especially in the Dursley household. He had arranged food for the summer and only needed to sort out his other priorities. The trunk was the second most important necessity. With a magical trunk he could setup a kitchen for Dobby, a garden for vegetables, a potions laboratory and a library.</p><p>As the saying goes 'Knowledge is Power' and he had always lived by that creed. Knowledge gave you power and how you used that power, was Wisdom.</p><p>The Potter verse system of magic was the most haphazardly explained system of magic. Why was there a need for Latin incantation? Why the wand movement? Why couldn't they cast without their wands? Did magic regularly break the laws of physics? Was transfiguration a form of temporary molecular rearrangement, then did it mean they have to memorize the cell structure of each transfiguration, if that was the case then hardly anyone could do higher level transfigurations? How did Gamp's law work?</p><p>How were Dumbledore and Voldemort so powerful, and why were the rest of the wizards so mediocre? Why was Gringotts the only wizarding bank?</p><p>I had no answers and reading the books gave me no idea on the power scale, or the ways wizards accessed, interpreted and utilized magic. It was all very vague and decidedly useless if you were to be dropped in this universe like me.</p><p>First, I have to start experimenting with my magic, I could feel a light thrum in the air and through me. I hadn't touched it yet. I had no idea on what would happen if I started experimenting in a non-magical area due to the trace. I had no intention of getting expelled.</p><p>With my morning routine done, I called for Dobby and told him to pop me near the Leaky cauldron.</p><p>I got a bandana from the nearby thrift store and a pair of glasses. As the prescription glasses Aunt Petunia bought for me was not the correct prescription for my eyes anyway.</p><p>First order of business was money, I needed to find the exact state of my finances. And for that I started walking towards Gringotts.</p><p>Once I entered the building, I went towards a teller and asked for the account enquiry counter. He called for a goblin and asked him to escort me to my account's manager.</p><p>My account manager as it turned out was an old goblin named Sharpfang.</p><p>Sharpfang gave a sharp grin which was all teeth and asked me to sit down,</p><p>"So, Mr. Potter what service do you need from Gringotts today?"</p><p>I replied, "I need to get a statement of my holdings, the amount of Gold I have, what is the rate of interest on my accounts. And If I have any more vaults other than the one, I routinely use. And If there is an investment portfolio attached to the Potter account?"</p><p>Sharpfang smirked at me and replied,</p><p>"Yes, the statement can be provided for the last 25 years for a fee of 3 Galleons, and, you have two vaults that is the vault you have access to currently and another vault opened by Albus Dumbledore post the Blood war. The vault is a storage for your redirected mail wards, gifts from well-wishers and bequeathment from wizards and witches who wanted to show their gratitude for the peace achieved post your victory over the Dark Lord Voldemort. Your personal vault has a total of 120,000 galleons and the second vault has around 60,000 galleons, various knickknacks and gifts. The Rate of Interest for your account is 3.5% of which 1.5% goes for Vault maintenance and other banking related charges. There are four investments in your vault portfolio. You own 51% of Sleekeazy, 20% of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, 5% of Nimbus Racing Broom Company, 10% of Flourish and Blotts."</p><p>I was seriously happy with the portfolio, I knew those 4 companies were long standing ones with good reputation and regular usage and Sleekeazy was created by my grandfather. I had no idea about the economy of the wizarding world. And how rich I was to the relative upper crust of the wizarding society. I needed to find out who the top 10 richest were, in Wizarding Britain.</p><p>"Thanks for the update Sharpfang, and If I could trouble you more. What is the currency conversion from Galleon to Pounds and do I have the rights to invest as I am still only 13?"</p><p>Sharpfang gave me a sharp look and replied,</p><p>"Yes, you can direct your account manager that is me to invest, but I would advise against it as you are still very young and many young wizards have squandered their fortune with hasty and bad investments. And the conversion goes at 15 pounds per Galleon"</p><p>It was my turn to direct a sharp grin at the goblin as I knew the problems with managing money. I was mentally 30 anyway and I was in the 90's and 90's was the perfect time to become a billionaire. If you invested properly.</p><p>"I want you to buy about 30% stake in "Black Forest Broomstick Company Ellerby and Spudmore"</p><p>Sharpfang was not happy with me, he spoke through gritted teeth,</p><p>"The Black Forest Broomstick Company is an old company with a bad reputation for unpopular brooms. They created the Tinderblast in 1940 and the Swiftstick in 1952 which flopped in the market. You already own a significant share in Nimbus and to buy 30% stake in the company you will need about 40,000 galleons. I know that they are releasing a new broom this year but they are famous for unpopular brooms."</p><p>I knew what Sharpfang was trying, the Firebolt was a collaboration between some of the Goblin clans and Spudmore. And he knew that Firebolt would dominate the broom market. And did not want to share the profits.</p><p>I held firm but was grinning diabolically on the inside.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, please go ahead and make the investment from the Auxiliary gift vault."</p><p>He snarled out "Of course Mr. Potter, do you need something more or can we stop wasting my time. Time is gold Afterall"</p><p>I was having a lot of fun; goblins were hateful of wizards and I now understood why there were so many rebellions in the past millennium. And needling angry people was a lot of fun.</p><p>"Do you invest in the muggle side?"</p><p>"Yes" he replied.</p><p>"Ok then I want you to invest about 10,000 galleons each in Apple, Pixar and Microsoft."</p><p>"Yes Mr. Potter anything else" Sharpfang gritted out</p><p>"No thank you Sharpfang, I need help getting some money out of the vault, or is there a solution to withdraw money directly from the vault?"</p><p>"No Mr. Potter, we do not connect anything outside to the vault for security reasons. You can use cheque books for bigger payments" Replied Sharpfang</p><p>I was disappointed but was fine with it.</p><p>"Ok I would like to visit my vault then"</p><p>"Griphook" called Sharpfang and the traitorous little goblin waddled next to me</p><p>"Please escort Mr. Potter to his vault"</p><p>"Come along Potter" sneered Griphook.</p><p>With that I made my way into the tunnels and down to my vault. I got around 200 galleons as I did not know what the normal expense rate was for the necessary items. The most important thing for a wizard, a wand was 7 galleons and the grand prize for an international tournament was a 1000 Galleons which was enough to be used as a startup fund for the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.</p><p>I went straight to the Luggage shop and got a moleskin pouch with an Undetectable Extension Charm and feather-light charm to story the money. It was expensive at around 10 galleons but it was worth the money.</p><p>Next, I went to the Enchanter's shop near the north side of the alley.</p><p>I went into a small shop with Victorian style furnishings and many trinkets that would not have looked out of place in Dumbledore's office.</p><p>There was a middle-aged man, around 35-40 puttering around making tea in a silver tea pot.</p><p>I called him, "Excuse me, is this the right place if I want to order something with major enchantments?"</p><p>He whipped around and spoke in a startled manner, "Oh! Hello, who are you? I am Aidan Barlow"</p><p>There was a whimsical nature about this guy, like he lived life in his own speed.</p><p>"My name is Harry and I would like to order a multi-compartment trunk with expansion enchantments on the inside"</p><p>He stared at me for a few seconds and said, "Enchantments are expensive Mr. Potter as they are usually permanent as they are often used as an heirloom."</p><p>"That is fine Mr. Barlow, I need a trunk for personal and security purposes."</p><p>"If you say so Mr. Potter, what would you like as the interior of the trunk, we can build anything inside the trunk with permanent expansion and atmosphere altering enchantments"</p><p>I was excited and started listing my requirements,</p><p>"I want a bedroom, kitchen, potions lab, a greenhouse, and a library"</p><p>His eyebrows went up as I started listing my requirements,</p><p>"If that is all, then the entire price of the trunk will come down to 862 galleons, you could buy a house with that amount of money Mr. Potter."</p><p>I ignored him,</p><p>"How do you take such huge payments Mr. Barlow"</p><p>"We have Gringotts payment slips, if you were to sign on it, we can make the withdrawal from the bank. I must warn you though that there will be a blood quill used to sign the slip for security reasons."</p><p>I hesitated knowing blood is a dangerous requirement in wizarding culture. But I had no choice, if not the slip I would have to go back to the bank to make the withdrawal.</p><p>I sighed and "Please give me the slip Mr. Barlow"</p><p>He provided me with the cheque like parchment, I took the blood quill and signed the parchment.</p><p>"You can come and collect your trunk in 3 days' time Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure doing business with you"</p><p>I replied in kind and walked out of the shop to a nearby alley and asked Dobby to take me back to the Dursleys.</p><p>With my shopping done. I checked out my 1 and 2nd year books and started going through the books to refresh my memory and improve my knowledge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>